Dancing With Devils
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: Sequel to Lamppost and Barber and Shrink, this is a little Yusuke and Kurama one-shot. Takes place during the 19th volume of the manga.


_A/N So, I've come to love Yusuke and Kurama interactions, and when I came to the end of volume 19 of the manga for the fiftieth time, it provided me with the perfect conversation with the two. I love writing Kurama and Yusuke dialogue perhaps more so than Hiei and Kurama due to its simplicity. With Kurama and Hiei there is so much that they don't say in the subtext that almost overshadows what they do say. Yusuke always says what he means, and while Kurama is usually vague to him (perhaps so used to not having to explain himself with Hiei), it is still easier to make conversations between them realistic. I was always fascinated by this little bomb Kurama dropped and wondered why it wasn't mentioned in the anime. If you're confused by this just read on, I'll explain everything, and those of you who haven't read the manga will know what I mean._

"Hey, Kurama…take a walk with me?"

Curious, Kurama turned his head in Yusuke's direction. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since his abrupt arrival earlier that day. After nearly two years in demon world, he had appeared to Kurama and Kuwabara out of the blue, and the trio had spent the rest of the day together. The two of them now sat on the Kuwabara's couch, absently watching the self same boy hopelessly flirt with the pretty little Koorime that had recently taken up tenancy with him.

"Of course."

The two half-demons stood, and Kurama politely and formally made their excuses as they left and thanked Mr. Kuwabara for his hospitality. The most Yusuke offered was a muttered general "see ya, yo" to the room at large before following the retreating redhead's back.

* * *

They walked in companionable silence for a long while. Feet aimlessly taking them down familiar paths. Paths they had tread together over the short years that they had been a Spirit Detective ensemble. Paths they'd walked in urgency, hoping to save the world, were now walked in listlessness, lost in spirals of reminiscence.

Yusuke's head was far too full of debris from the shocking bomb Kurama had dropped on him earlier. So all this time, he had been fighting for the wrong cause. He was forever the ignorant child. Doing what he was told without stopping to question whether it was the _right_ thing to do…

They came to a simultaneous stop at a high hill overlooking the city. It was on the outskirts of town, perfectly secluded and deserted. The view was incredible, and Yusuke wondered if all demons felt the compulsion to seek out high places. If he asked Kurama, he'd probably say it had something to do with a demon's natural instincts to attain every possible advantage. From a high vantage point, a demon would see every possible threat approach as well as map out the lay of the land, creating a decent survey of the its suitability for battle.

While the night was dark in image it was far from dark in mood. There was an inherent brilliance about this world, offset by the darkness of the other. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Their natures were similar, connected, tied together and impossible to untangle. Each was a foil for the other, offsetting the negative qualities and highlighting the positive ones…For there was always some light even in the deepest, most seemingly impenetrable darkness. The Human and Demon Worlds were Yin and Yang. Separate but same. Good and evil, light and dark, innocent and…guilty.

"The demon world has no stars, you know?" Yusuke's whispered comment was almost lost to the whimsical breeze that played across the cool night air.

"I did know this…" Somehow with his sharp, vulpine like ears he had caught the muttered comment.

"I think the stars bring people hope…"

"Indeed?" Kurama was curious as to where his young friend was heading with this train of thought. Yusuke was not prone to random fits of philosophical musing.

"Here you can wish upon a star. Demon's have no use for none of those…er…" He petered off as he continued, unsure of the right words to express his meaning.

"Idealistic notions?" Kurama provided knowingly.

Yusuke nodded adamantly. "I mean, if there world as like ours, then they wouldn't need to come here, right?"

"Well, that was the gist of Yomi's mission, actually, only with a world domination angle. But you heard what I said to Kuwabara, most demons do not come here of their own free will and those that do, generally do so peacefully."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask. How will he and those other demons that eat humans survive now?"

"While it isn't necessary for survival that they consume human flesh, it is true that many will remain resistant to suitable substitutes, craving that which is familiar to them. Yomi himself told me his platform on the matter was more from a sense of nationalism than actual preference. What is the most basic need of any creature?" At Yusuke's puzzled frown, Kurama continued. "Food. If he used that as a banner, nourish his people well, maintain a steady supply of sustenance, then he could unite them under him. As for how the dissenters will get their fare, they are many possibilities currently being explored."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was invited to participate in one of the post-tournament meetings. There it was suggested that demon's infiltrate crematoriums and prisons, taking corpses of the soon to be cremated and the executed. Efficient and practical…" He shrugged as if being invited to contribute to a worldwide post-war council was nothing impressive…and perhaps to him it wasn't. He had lived a very long and…exciting life.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He really couldn't fault the demons for their choice of food. As he had said, many humans found meat unappealing while he scarffed it down every day. He didn't have a problem with it…and perhaps that was what was troubling. He's view on the world…_worlds _and good and evil had changed drastically due to his experience as the Underworld Detective. Everything seemed more…grey than it was before. Not all demons were inherently evil, hell, most days it seemed like _humans _were the inherently evil ones.

"You know, I always thought demons were more…untied than humans. There are so many different nations and cultures battling it out here, civil war, genocide. For the most part demons get along internally, its only when humans are added to the mix that things turn ugly." Humanity sometimes disgusted him far more than demon kind. There were things he had seen on TV or heard about humans that made him sick to his stomach. While he couldn't admit it years ago, he understood Sensui's plight…but he would never condone his actions.

"It's true. Perhaps the uniting cause for them is their abborhance of the human race…perhaps it mutual and could be uniting for them both."

"That's a nice way to think, Doomsday…" This was just proof for his pet theory that Kurama went out of his way to scare him.

"Forgive me, Yusuke, but I doubt this treaty with the Demon World will be long enduring, especially considering what Spirit World has done to some of its denizens. Once that news of their brainwashing wayward demons reaches the demon world at large, I doubt it will simply blow over uneventfully. Spirit World may find itself at war with the Demon Plane. If that happens, there is no doubt in my mind the Human World will be affected as well…"

"Hmmm, I guess you're right there. Say, Kurama…what's being done… about those demons that got brainwashed, anyway." He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach as he asked that question….the question he already knew the answer to.

"Once captured, they are eliminated…" Kurama's reply was hesitant, but held the weight of finality and lament.

"I see…I rounded up quite a number myself. Makes me think…" _Makes me think about how many innocent lives I've unwittingly taken…_

"Might be better not to." His voice was firm. He must really be down if it was _Kurama_ telling him not to indulge in guilt.

"It's always dangerous for me to think, but still…" Admittedly, his joke was weak, but he was being smothered by the heavy mood.

"Yusuke..." Kurama's chide was half-hearted at best, accustomed to and welcoming of his sarcastic humor.

"Yeah, but they were innocent…would I like to I get my hands on that damn Enma…" _There'd be a new Spirit World king in town after that…_

"Listen to me, Yusuke. I know something of guilt…It can slowly devour your soul if you allow it. Besides, I don't think all the demons you've arrested were innocent…Rando for example…Goki…" Kurama's voice turned sharp as he mentioned the name of his deceased, former fellow felon.

"Ah, I forgot about your charming pal Goki!"

Kurama pulled a face at this which was Yusuke's intention with the comment. He needed a little chuckle. Talking with Kurama had the uncanny tendency to get very somber very swiftly.

They lapsed into silence once more, Yusuke contemplating all he had just learned and Kurama enjoying the view.

The idea that the peace between the two worlds…_three_ worlds would be short lived was bittersweet. His human half wanted to live a quiet life with Keiko, free to be happy, but his demon side longed for battle and to revel in blood.

But there was one very important factor Kurama forgot. _Forgot? Who do I think I'm kidding here, I bet he just omitted it…_

"Well, what about Koenma?"

"Indeed, Koenma is a fair ruler, and if he is given power soon enough, he may be able to remedy this situation. But he is still young and has much to learn before he is ready to be the sole sovergn of an entire realm."

"Yeah, Jr isn't as oipo…omipop…" He struggled to find that one impressive word that Kurama had taught him long ago.

"I believe the word you are searching for is 'omnipotent,' Yusuke," Kurama offered in a mild tone, smiling fondly at the floundering youth.

"Yeah, Pacifier-Breath isn't as Olympic as he thinks he is," He announced proudly.

A huge sigh followed his statement, then a crushing silence leaden with the tension of a storm cloud of war on the horizon.

Feeling the need to both fill the silence and lighten the mood, Yusuke asked teasingly, "So…are you going to tell Hiei who Yukina will be shacking up with?"

"No, I'm not stupid or suicidal…"

"Speaking of Carrot-Top, I wonder if his grades will slip now…He was always a dunce…"

Despite his caustic words, Yusuke held the human boy in the highest of respects. He was tough, facing down monsters on a daily basis…voluntarily. He was the only one of them that was not obligated to serve the Spirit Realm. He also had a stringent code of honor that demanded he be polite and virtuous. More than that, he had known when to cut his losses and return to a normal life, but Yusuke had no illusions that had thing in Demon World gone poorly, he would have laid down his life to protect his home realm. He was truly a singular being.

"Oh, I think he'll keep up. We never really gave him enough credit…" Yusuke knew Kurama had been Kuwabara's tutor whenever he had found time to visit Human World during the turbulent time in the other. Yusuke had seen Kurama's brilliance numerous times first hand. He knew Kuwabara had benefited from Kurama's centuries of wisdom, and despite his jibe, knew that Kuwabara would do very well.

"Yeah, he could put up with all our craziness after all…"

"Very true."

_A/N Kind of abrupt ending, but I think it works. Hit me up with reviews pleeeeease. It's been so long since I've had any! *sobs*_


End file.
